Squidward Tentacles
]] Squidward Tentacles is what you would call a grizzly grunion of a neighbour. He has A LOT of enemies including Mr. Krabs,Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants. His tentacles are often squeezed as divers are confused if it is a slimy, gruseome space creature invading underwater. He also works his head off at The Krusty Krab. He can also ink on SpongeBob's face if he is angry. SpongeBob is planning his revenge, which is biting all his tentacles straight off. His evil clone and high school rival, Squilliam Fancyson always beats him in everyting he does. He's also much stronger that Squidward. Squidward was once stared at by Weegee, creating Sqeegee. Squidward's father never hugged him. Squidward also enjoys causing deafness with his torture devices, AKA clarinets. Disgruntled Childhood Squidward was raised by his parents, Mrs. Squidward, and Octoson Tentacles, who never hugged him. To drown out his parents abuse, he took an interest in the arts. He especially enjoyed self portraits and jazz. He began playing a clarinet that he found on the streets. It is possible that his father's negligence has lead into his depression. Death and funeral Squidward was walking to the annual furrycon when suddenly he was crushed by a fallen giant dildo , He was taken to a hospital where he was pronounced dead. Shortly after a state funeral was held for Squidward and it was broadcasted globally becoming the most viewed TV broadcast ever. Transformations During Squidward's battle with Chuck Norris, Squidward showed off a variety of different transformations, each making him stronger in some way. 1st form - Squagwuk: This is Squidward's first form. He still retains his body shape, but his lip is sunken into his head, making it difficult for him to talk. However, this form increases his speed. 2nd form - JackassWard: In this form, Squidward's body becomes a serpent and his face becomes this horse thing. He can now talk normally in this form. He is also extremely fast in this form. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8-lgdsaejg 3rd form - Scuidward: In this form, Squidward forms into a dinosaur shape with six legs. His head grows long, and there are several lumps in his neck. Because of the lumps, he talks like a choking person in this form. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9gW8Z1MwKc 4th form - Maternityward: In this form, Squidward becomes a babY. Squidward used this form because he did not know about it and thought it was strong. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFbg2gbPjWM&feature=related 5th form - Amberward: In this form, Squidward forms into a bipedal shape with two legs. His head becomes reptilianne with scaly eyes. He can now talk normally in this form. He is also extremely strong in this form. 6th form - Omnimonward: In this form, Squidward forms into a metal armor shape. He grows three horns on his head and he grows a cape on his back. He talks powerful in this form. He is also so overpowered he can defeat Chuck Norris. ﻿ 7th form - Squidwerdier: Squidward grows swords out of his fingertips and he still retains his armor. 8th form - Nergalward: In this form. Squidward turns stealth black, grows 8 tentacles, and grows 6 eyes and a spider like mouth. 9th form - Spaceapeward: In this form. Squidward forms into a strange shape with green spots. He turns purple and has purple eyes with green slashes on them and a purple tounge. He can't speak in this form, he can only roar and shriek. 10th - Kartiward: In this form. Squidward forms into a humanoid grasshopper shape with gold armor. He grows six wings, and sharp claws on his hands. He can speak in a crazy version of his voice. .]] Final Form - Omega Squidward: In this form, he goes into the heavily armed porky pod and builds massive lasers on the sides of the pod. Too bad he losed after the fight, becuse no one can beat Chuck Norris. Trivia * Squidward smells (good). * On Opposite Day, everyone is Squidward. * For 1 year he was in WaJail. Category:Guys Category:Freaks Category:Weak guys Category:Losers Category:Black Army Elite Category:Brawl of the Consoles Member Category:Brawl of the Consoles Category:Guys who served in wars Category:Weirdos Category:Epics Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Memes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Jesters Category:Jerks